


Peter Parker: Crashing Your Field Trip

by Lazy_Crow



Series: IronStrange Stuff [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Is Petty, Peter Parker Is Sweet, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Supremefamily, Tony Stark Likes To Be Petty, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, flash is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: When Peter is no longer allowed to go on the decathalon trip Tony decides to just give Peter a week vacation instead. An amazing and petty vacation.





	1. Peter's Unfortunate "Accident"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter "accidentally" tripped Flash. Flash's mother saw, flipped her shit and got Peter in trouble. Tony and Stephen find that unfair. Tony decides to leave it alone and just make Peter feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was originally going to be on really long part but I tend to move onto other things while working on stuff so it's going to be in chapter form. Also I think I want to do writing commissions? I'm not sure. It'll just be to help with money for college :/  
> I don't know. We'll see by the next chapter.

He'd fucked up, royally, Peter knew that much. He didn't even mean to trip Flash, it was an accident. It just so "happen" that he didn't see Flash coming this way and it just so "happen" that his foot was out. And it just so happen that Flash's mother was there to witness it. When Flash went crashing to the concrete Peter immediately knew it was him and apologized. Some Students laughed, some didn't and just stared, most didn't care. Flash however did care and so did his mother, and his bleeding nose did too. She came up and pushed Peter away from trying to help her son up and just started tearing into the teen. He didn't catch all of what she said, which is weird considering his enhanced hearing made her loud yelling even louder and way worse in his own ears. The next thing he knows he's being dragged to the principle office, his aunt is being called(she didn't answer, probably to busy) and he's no longer allowed to go on week long overnight trip even though it was an "accident", but apparently that doesn't matter. It's "The proper punishment for making another student bleed" Mrs. Thompson's words and the principle agreed. The pros of being rich. The look Flash and his mother had in their faces as they left the office just were mixed with smugness and victory.

Mrs. Thompson stopped Peter at the front door of the building and said, in oh-so smug confidence "Sweetie, I know it was an accident but even accidents have concequences. You know that."

"Yeah." Peter mumbled. He made his way out the doors but not before she added this little gem.

"A poor person should stay in a poor persons place." Peter didn't need to hear anymore.

He quickly put on his headphones turned on a song on his phone so he didn't hear anything else she had to say and started his journey to Tony's tower. He walked, wasn't in the mood to swing his way around the city, and tried not to think about what the lady said. Stay in a "poor persons" place, he wasn't that poor. May was able to go on a cruise this week. Yeah she won it by sheer luck and yeah she had issues with being for only one person and she didn't want to leave Peter all by himself, but Tony said he would watch him while she took her much need vacation and Stephen assured that he'd be there to rein in their shenanigans if they got to far. Peter was what sold her on the idea to go. He knows it's not easy to raise a kid on your own, especially on a waitress's salary, and for that one kid to be doing dangerous hero work must be stressful. He wanted her to go and take it easy for once, but what really sold her was the puppy dog eye pleading Peter liked to use. She agreed and Peter went to stay with Tony and Stephen for the week she would be gone. It was nice and it had only been 3 days since she left and now this happens. The more Peter started to think about it the angrier he got. By the time he got to Tony's he'd calmed down a little. Enough to where as Stephen and Tony shouldn't notice. When he walked through the doors he could see Stephen standing next to Tony and Tony talking on the phone with someone and, from what little he heard, the person on the other end was getting chewed into. He attempted to walk pass them without being noticed or at least loud but they noticed him. Stephen mumbled something to Tony and the billionaire took the call in the other room while Stephen faced Peter. He looked annoyed but soften his expression when looking at Peter.

"Hey Doctor Strange." Peter said in his squeaky voice.

"Hey Pete, could you come here for a minute? I wanna talk with you." He asked gesturing towards the couch.

Peter nodded and they both made their way to the black couch and sat down on opposite ends. Peter's visited enough times to know that that means that Tony's gonna be here soon. That made Peter nervous. Did they know about the trouble he got into already? Was he in trouble with them too? No, not a chance. Tony and Stephen are usually nice about this kind of thing and, if he is to be punished, it'll be small and won't last that long thanks to Tony's big heart.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Peter asked, cautiously.

"About you tripping Flash." Stephen said, calm as ever.

Shit.

"It was an accident-" The Spider-teen started.

"Yeah, we figured as much. Tony's trying to get that sorted now."

"That's utter horse-shit!" Tony screamed from the other room.

"Loudly apparently. Look, you're not in trouble. I just want to hear your side of the story."

"Uh, well, M.J. and Ned weren't at school today so I was just going to take the bus. I was walking out of school, I didn't know Flash was near me. So when I felt something and saw Flash fall I tried to help him up but the next thing I knew I was getting yelled at and dragged to the principles office. And now I can't go on the trip next week."

Stephen nodded his head. "Is there anything else she said?" He asked.

"No." Lies.

"Peter, I need you to be honest with me. If she said something else to you then i'd like to know what." Stephen said a bit more firm.

Peter hesitated for a few moments then spoke. "Uh, well, there are a few more things."

"Like what?" Said Tony.

Tony's voice suddenly coming from behind Peter made the kid jump.

"Easy kid, you're not the one I'm going to yell at here." Tony said in a nonchalant kinda way.

He sat down next to Stephen and did a hand motion signaling Peter to continue what he was going to say.

"Well she said that even accidents have concequences and that, uh, a poor person should, um." Why was this s hard to get out. He would've vented to Ned and M.J. when they texted.

"What about a poor person?" Tony asked with venom on his tounge. That seemed to put them back on edge again.

"Um, a poor person should stay in a poor persons place." Peter's voice got lower and lower when he spoke and he hoped that maybe they misheard the last part. Judging from the look of pure anger on Tony's face, that was a no.

Stephen placed his hand over Tony's fist in a way to keep him from clearly exploading.

"Okay. Go do your homework and me and Tony will figure this out." Stephen said a reassuring look in his eye.

Peter took that as his oppurtonity to leave. He quickly gathered his bag and mad a break to his room. Tony made specifically for him given how many times he'd stayed the night. When he got there he shut the door behind him and belly-flopped on his bed. Should he text Ned and let him know? Might as well considering he won't be going. He pulled out his phone and started texting him.

Peter: Hey, Ned, look I can't go on the decathalon trip anymore.

NedAlert: What! Why?!

Peter: It was an accident involving Flash.

Peter: His mom saw and got me in trouble.

NedAlert: Dude that sucks!

Peter: I know right!?

NedAlert: What did you Aunt say?

Peter: She won't be back till next week.

NedAlert: What about Mr. Stark or the Strange Doctor?

Peter: They said they'd handle it, whatever that means.

NedAlert: Isn't that a good thing. They do have some leverage to use.

Peter: Them say they'll "handle it" could mean a number of things.

NedAlert: Still better then them doing nothing.

NedAlert: I gotta go. Mom's calling me to check my homework.

Peter: I have to do mine. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

NedAlert: Later!

Peter put his cellphone down and took out his homework to get some done.

~~

When Peter poked his head into the living room later on he saw that Stephen and Tony were watching t.v. on the couch. He carefully walked up beside the couch and they notice him instantly.

"Hey kid, finish your homework?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll be in to check it in a bit. Also did they give you a schedule for what you were going to do this trip before you were so wrongly punished?"

"Uh yeah. They sent a pdf file."

"Send that to me."

"Okay." Peter went through his phone to get the file and send it to Tony. Once he did the sound of Tony's notification on his phone went off, signaling he got it. Peter stayed still for a moment looking at the two adult sitting in front of him. "So, about patrolling tonight."

"Yes, you can go patrol the city, but it's a school night so we expect you back her by 10." Stephen told him.

Peter hesitated. "10:30?"

"And not a minute later." Tony chimed in.

Peter smiled brightly and rushed back to his room to change and head out. Tony dial a number on his phone and leaned back into the taller of the two's chest.

"May Parker." A cheery May answered.

"Hey May, It's Tony."

"Hey is everything alright with Peter?" She asked now slightly worried.

"Yeah everything's fine now. Are you having fun on your cruise?"

"It's fantastic."

"Good because I have a proposition for you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"How would you like to extend your cruise by another week?"

"I'm listening."


	2. Sunday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen are taking Peter on a week vacation since he can't go on his trip. Or can he?

Friday rolled around quickly. Peter already informed Ned and M.J. about not being able to go on the trip but Flash decided he'd have the pleasure of telling their decathalon couch. Loudly. Asshole. May had called in the middle of the week saying she was staying for another week on the cruise ship and asked if he'd be alright staying with Tony and Stephen for one more week. He told him he'd be fine and to enjoy her vacation. Saturday was pretty tame. No evil threat against the world, no secret underground baddies with dangerous weapons that they really shouldn't have. Not even common criminals. It was like every bad guy Peter would have to deal with during any other time had taken time off or just disappeared of the face of the planet. Weird. It was Sunday that things started happening. Peter had woken up that morning only to find that Stephen was already up and reading a book. His eyes looked from his page for a second to see Peter in a plain white t-shirt and hello kitty pajama bottoms before returning back to his book.

"Morning Peter." He greeted.

"Morning." Peter walked into the kitchen and saw that a fresh pot of coffee was made and a used mug in the sink. Yet he saw no Tony. He peeked his head out of the kitchen. "Hey Doc, where's Mr. Stark?" He asked.

"He had a last minute meeting this morning. That was about 6:30." It was 8 am. "He said he'd be back around 12, 3 pm at the latest."

Peter nodded his head and went to fix himself a bowl of cereal. Afterwards he walks over to the couch and sat down to watch some Sponge-Bob. He sat there for about 20 minutes, his bowl empty and discarded on the coffee table, laying sprawled out on the couch, and he could hear Stephen in the background, sounded like he was arguing with the cloak, again. His phone vibrated on the cushion next to his head. Upon inspection it turned out it was a text from Ned asking if he wanted to hang with him at the arcade.

"Doctor Strange. Can I go hang out with Ned at the arcade?" He asked in a very loud voice.

"Be back between 12 and 3" He called back.

"Okay."

Peter quickly text Ned he was on his way, hopped in the shower, got dressed and was out the door in 20 minutes making sure to grab his phone and wallet on the way out. It took Peter a total of 5 minutes to swing his way to the arcade downtown. When he got there he spotted Ned and M.J. as well.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He greeted them with a smile to accompany it.

Both M.J. and Ned greeted him the same and they went on with there day as planned. Playing old retro arcade games and, in M.J.'s words, that scam of a claw machine game. Funny how she seemed to win at it almost every time. They spent a good 3 hours just hanging and playing games then caught a bit to eat at a local pizza place.

"It sucks you come with us tomorrow." Ned mentioned.

"Yeah, I know, but at least you guys get to go. You'll be at Disney World, that's something to look forward to." Peter said trying to cheer up his friend.

M.J. hummed in response leaning her left elbow on the table and sipping her soda. Everything was fine until a lady, her husband, and their kid walked in. They recognized the kid and Peter recognized the lady and he felt his stomach drop. The lady stole a quick glance and immediately scoffed and scrunched up her nose.

"You shouldn't have your elbow on the table. It isn't lady like." She said, directing it to M.J.

M.J. decided to be even more unlady-like and put both her elbows on the table and continue sipping her soda through the straw. This made the lady unhappy and she immediately marched her way over to their table with her husband and son in tow. When she got there she got a better look on their face and the angry look on her face seemed to get more angry.

"Oh. It's you again." She snarled at Peter.

Peter had nothing to say really. Last time he tried to talk to her she screeched at him. Flash, however, had plenty to say.

"Hey Parker." Flash said with a smug grin. Peter then felt little worry now and now was beginning to get slightly annoyed.

"Hey Flash." Peter said with not real emotion.

"Aw, don't sound so upset. Maybe next year you could go on a decathlon trip."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Mrs. Thompson said.

It took everything in Peter not to roll his eyes. M.J. did though. She didn't care. Mrs. Thompson scrunched up her nose and huffed, walking out of the pizza place without ordering anything with Flash following. The husband stayed behind, watched his wife and kid leave before turning back to the 3 teens.

"Your Peter Parker?" He asked.

"Um, yeah." Peter was a bit weary of the guy but his spider sense wasn't going off so he figured he was fine.

"I'm so sorry for my son and wife's behavior. She usually isn't like this." He said in a very sincere way.

This caught the teen off guard. He didn't expect an apology.

"Uh, no problem really." Was it really not a problem.

"I'll try to get her to change her mind about the other trip thing." He gave them a smile.

Before Peter could answer the screamer herself called for her husband and there he went running to her call, right out the door.

"That was...... weird." Ned commented.

"Yeah..." Peter's phone went off. Upon checking it it was a text from Tony asking when he'd be home because they had to talk. He texted back that he was on his way, said bye to his friends and swung his way back to Stark Towers. When he stepped off the elevator he saw Tony and Stephen in the living room and stopped talking when they spotted Peter.

"Hey Spiderling. Have a seat." Tony told him.

Peter took a seat on the couch next to Tony and quietly waited for what they wanted to talk about.

"So, since you can't go on the trip with decathlon team we decided to take you ourselves." Stephen said.

"But I'm not allowed to go."

"Oh, we know. Their trip will be your vacation." Tony said,

Peter thought about it for a minute before speaking. "So I'll be there but not actually with the group, but still be able to see my friends and hang out with them?"

"Yep."

:What about Flash's mom?"

"Don't worry about her. We'll handle her." Stephen assured him.

Peter thought about if for a moment then smiled. "Okay. When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

~

Peter had his stuff packed and transferring it through the portal in-front of the hotel. Once he and his 2 designated adults were through Stephen closed the portal and they walked in. It was late and they were tired. Luckily their room was ready and were given the key and went to their room. 2 Queen sized bed and a beach view with a balcony. They got ready for bed, Tony watching t.v. while Stephen read a book. Peter wanted to get to sleep quickly, The faster he falls asleep the faster tomorrow comes and the faster he gets to see the look on Flash's face when he sees him.

***

Hey, Thanks for reading this. If you like it then maybe you could support me on ko-fi. My ko-fi is [Lazy_Crow](https://ko-fi.com/lazy_crow)

See you next Tuesday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be updating this every Tuesday until this is finished. I also made a ko-fi so if you guys want to support me then I'll link it at the end. Also commissions will be open when this is finished so look out for those on my tumblr when this is done.


	3. Vacation: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is on vacation with Stephen and Tony. Flash and his mother don't like that and Mrs. Thompson doesn't like that the punishment she gave Peter has turned into a reward.

Peter was the first to wake up. According to the schedule he was given the group would leave around 5pm yesterday and would arrive at the hotel around 10pm. The parents would share a room with there kids and the the two staff members would be in a room together in-case they needed anything. It was 6am, would they be up at this time? Peter really wanted to surprise them. Should he go down now? He didn't want Tony and Stephen to wake up and see him not there. Tony would freak for sure. Maybe later? Peter pulled out his phone and just started playing games on his phone to try and past the time. He looked over to the sleeping adult. Stephen spooning Tony and Tony drooling on the pillow. He smiled and continued to play games on his phone and just watching videos until he got a text from Ned.

NedAlert: Dude! I just woke up in the hotel! This bed is so soft!

Peter: That sounds cool.

NedAlert: We even get our own rooms!

Peter: Really!?

NedAlert: Well, kinda.

NedAlert: It's still connected to our parents rooms and some kids have to bunk with others.

Peter: I see......

NedAlert: Still cool though.

Peter: I know.

NedAlert: Oh! gotta go! We're going to get breakfast.

NedAlert: Text you later!

Peter: Later.

This was his chance. Should he just go? Maybe he should tell them first? He doesn't Tony and Stephen to freak out. Well Tony would be the one freaking out, Stephen would be the one trying to get the situation calm. Maybe he should take his phone, just so they can call them if they worried. The spider teen got off his bed and walked over to the side where Doctor Strange was laying on. His arm was currently wrapped around Tony and said man with his head on his chest and drooling. Gross. Peter gently shook his sholder to wake up the sleeping doctor. He groaned but opened his eyes non the less.

"Yes, Peter?" He asked with sleep layering his tone.

"Can I go downstairs and get something to eat?" He asked.

"You can order room service."

"I know, I just wanted to get out and stretch my legs a bit."

The look Strange gave him was clear that he didn't buy his excuse, but he didn't make an effort to point it out.

"You know you don't have to ask to go and eat, right?"

A light blush crept up to Peter's cheeks and his eyes shifted down. "I just wanted to be sure."

Despite Peter having spent multiple nights at Tony's place, he still isn't used to the idea of him being able to have anything he wants. Tony has explained to him that he is more than happy to buy Peter what he want and let him eat more then he should, that doesn't stop Peter from feeling like he's asking for to much, and Peter's self consciousness certainly doesn't stop Tony from spoiling the kid with whatever Peter likes. A small smile found it's way on Stephen's lips.

"Go on. Just don't stay to long and try to stay away from Flash's mom."

Peter brighten up, quickly put on his sneaker, grabbed his phone and extra key-card, and headed towards the elevator to go to the main lobby. By the time the elevator reached him it had a guy in there already. They exchanged smiles as Peter enters the elevator and saw the elevator was heading towards the lobby already, all he had to do is wait. Peter looked to the side to see if he could get a better look at the guy, he didn't really do it as he got on. From what he could see the guy looked young. Maybe in his early to late 20's, black curly hair, a dark blue t-shirt and black shorts, dark mocha skin, and he was skinny-ish, about Peter's height but clearly more build then the spider teen. The way the guy carried himself was different though. He had a perfect posture, his arms resting comfortably behind his back and, were those beads around his neck? Nether the less Peter put his attention back on the elevator doors. He was growing impatient, tapping his index fingers against his thighs. The old guy noticed this.

"Nerves?" He asked.

Him suddenly speaking and the accent that accompanied it startled the young boy. He was able to compose himself, hopefully it was fast enough for the guy not to notice. It wasn't, he laughed when he saw this, even his laughed seemed to be distinguished. That gave Peter the chance to notice a gap between his teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said still smiling.

"Oh, uh, it's okay. I just didn't expect you to talk." Peter tried to explain himself but was failing.

"Ah, so your not used to talking in elevators?"

"No, not really." Peter went quiet for a moment, his spider-senses weren't going off so he guess the situation was safe. "My name's Peter."

"T'challa. Why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm trying ti meet my friends before they leave."

"Ah, I see."

"What brings you here?" Peter asked as innocently as he could, in reality he was trying to be a bit nosy.

"My friend insisted on us taking a vacation together despite the responsibilities I have to tend to."

"Well he probably has the right idea. Everyone deserve a break after working hard for so long"

T'challa smiled more when he heard that, "I supposed you're right."

The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival to the lobby. When the doors opened a lady was in front of it. She was a little lighter then T'challa, a bit younger too, she her hair was braided and pulled into 2 tight buns on each sides. She offered Peter a smile and he returns it.

"I was just coming to get you. M'baku is eating your plate." She said.

T'challa shook his head, waved Peter goodbye, and followed the lady to wherever this food stealing M'baku was. He didn't think to much of that and instead headed towards the eating area where he knew his classmates would be. When he reached there he scanned the room and when he found them he made immediate eye contact with Flash and the look on his face was satisfying and something he'll never forget. Peter did his best to not show how amused he was with Flash's face and continued to scan a bit further til he saw Ned and M.J. sitting together. A wide grin crossed his face and he quickly and quietly walked behind Ned to which M.J. noticed but said nothing about. He lifted his hand and slapped them down on the boys shoulders, startling him. When he turned around and saw the face of his best friend he was immediately filled with joy.

"Dude, how did you get here?" Ned asked after getting up and giving a Peter a hug.

"I'm on vacation. So technically not on a school trip." He told them.

The three of them sat and talked and ate for a while. All while they did that Peter's spider-senses were alerting him of someone watching him. That was all he was getting so he figured he was alright. About 40 minutes later the hall is almost empty besides from his classmates, their parents and a few other patrons, he get's a text from Stephen saying that Tony was up and asking when he'd be back up. He texted back in a minute or 2 and started getting ready to leave.

"Hey, I gotta go and get ready. See you guys later."

Peter, unfortunately, wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Flash's mother came stomping over in clear anger and grabbed Peter by the forearm and started tearing into him.

"Why are you here!? Who let you on this trip!? I made certain you were not to be allowed on this trip!" She screeched gabbing the attention of the little people still in the eating hall.

"Um, actually-" Peter tried to explain himself but she cut him off.

"No! Shut up you miserable twat! I don't want to hear what your bastard mouth has to say! Where are the teachers in charge? Do they know you've sneaked your way here? Where did you stay last night? Somewhere in the halls I supposed, you're probably used to it."

"He's on vacation." M.J. chimed in.

Mrs. Thompson snapped her attention to M.J. "And who said he could do that?"

M.J. shrugged. "Whoever brought him."

The Ned spoke. "You can't blame him for sneaking on to trip he was kicked off of and if he isn't even apart of the group."

Their talk back leaves Mrs. Thompson speechless and slack-jawed and he grip on Peter loosening. With her grip not as tight as it was he yanked his arms out of her hand and made his escape. Him suddenly moving snapped her out of whatever trance and she started yelling after him so he started quickening his pace which basically turned into a quick jog. He made it to the elevator and he thanked whatever god that was listening, so probably not Loki, that it was still on the lobby floor. Once inside he pressed the button for hid floor and the button the closed the door. Good thing to because she was a good 20 feet from him. He arrived at the room he was sharing with Tony and Stephen in 3 minutes. Tony was in the middle of putting a shirt on and Stephen was already dressed. However Stephen eyes shifted to the teens forearm and he frowned.

"Where did that bruise come from?" He asked and Peter froze.

Peter slowly looked at his left arm and sure enough a purple bruise jad formed it's way there. Fuck. What excuse could he tell them? He fell? Ran into something? He didn't have time to think of better ones because Tony walked up to him and started inspecting it.

"It looks like a hand. Did someone grab you?" He asked.

Well no used lying now.

"Flash's mom grabbed my arm when she saw me. But it's alright. I'm fine, really."

Despite their faces not believing that they didn't push any further and just told him to get dressed.

°°°°

Their first stop was the History Museum. Nothing special, they walked around and learned about some old stuff. They did run into a few of Peter's classmates there but Tony wasn't around. The one interesting thing about this was an artifact that was told it used to be able to teleport you wherever by just thinking of a place.

"It's fake." Stephen said.

This confused the billionaire and the spider teen.

"What makes you think that?" Peter asked.

A smirk creeped it's way on to the sorcerer's face. "I put it there."

The teen gasped and his excitement grew.

"What? Wait, so you stole something?"

"I couldn't let them keep the real one here. Can you imagine what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands?"

"So you stole it." Tony said bluntly.

Stephen sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Cool! How did you do it? Was it like a secrete spy mission with magic?" Peter asked with absolute glee in his eye.

Stephen chuckled a little. "No, I just made a portal and swapped them when no one was looking."

"Oh." Peter said before piping up again. "Still cool though."

"Very cool actually. What have you swapped out with something fake wizard boy?" Tony asked in his usual smug manner.

"You want me to go down the list alphabetically or from what I think is best?"

°°°°

After a while in the museum the three of them went to get lunch, which was just McDonald's. Next up on the "schools" trip was to talk with someone who claimed to have worked for Tony's company. When they arrived the guy was just starting his segment. His name was apparently Jack. Peter, Steven, and Tony sat in the back so no one would notice them. Some decathalon kids had simple question. Stuff like "did you handle sensitive stuff?" or "did you ever present an idea to Tony?" Peter leaned over to Tony and quietly asked if he knew him.

"Yeah, but he left because he found out he wasn't very happy in the field he was working." He replied just as quietly.

That answer seemed to satisfy Pete and his attention went back to the guy up-font. The Flash raised his hand to ask a question.

"Have you ever met Tony Stark and did he ever have someone following him?"

Jack thought for a minute. "I've met him a hand-full of times. His company is quite large so I assume he's a very busy man. Have a meeting with someone somewhere at sometime. And yes his assistant, Pepper followed him around. As brilliant as he is I assume something slip his mind from time to time."

"No I mean some like my age."

"Your age? No, I don't think I have. Then again I didn't see much of him." Jack paused for a few moments. "Oh! I did hear talk of him taking a high school student as his new intern. I don't know his name though."

Then Flash's mom piped up. "Was there anything said about him?"

"Well a few of the guys I talked to said that other people said he followed Stark around and that he clearly idolize him and sounded like he had a lot of potential. He sounded cool, wish I could've met him." Jack added a little laugh after that.

Hearing the praise he was getting already made Peter cheeks go a little pink but hearing that his admiration for Tony was so bluntly obvious made his entire face be painted red, slinking downwards in his chair and suddenly wishing they'd skip this part of the trip. Shifting his eyes to his left he could see Tony smiling and to his right Stephen was smirking. Loki seemed to be listening now and decided to stick his nose in the business. Peter didn't bother to try and see what faces Flash and his mom were making.

°°°°

By 10pm the 3 of them were back at the hotel and in the pajamas. The class would be eating in the dinning hall so Peter settled for room service instead.

"You're not going downstairs to eat?" Stephen asked, eyes not leaving the book in his hand.

"If he is then I'm going with him." Tony called from the bathroom with his toothbrush and toothpaste in his mouth.

"No, I'd rather not risk embarrassment from Mr. Stark."

They heard Tony spit out his toothpaste and followed by him standing in the doorway. "Hey, I am cool!"

"And goofy." Stephen said.

That earned him a glare. Tony went to rinse his mouth out before going over to Stephen and just beating him with a pillow. That turned into the 2 grown men having a pillow fight. Peter just sat and watched as the continued to play-fight before stopping when they heard a knock at the door and someone saying room service. Tony answered it and Stephen took the tray. Their bed was a mess but they didn't seem to care. The 3 of them sat and ate and watched t.v. until Stephen and Tony fell asleep. Peter doesn't blame them. Their older then he is so they obviously tire out quickly. Peter laid down on his respected bed and fell asleep himself with the sound of the t.v. in the background. His first day of his vacation was nice, could've gone without being grabbed by Flash's mom but minus that it was great. He can't wait till tomorrow.

****

Hey, thanks for reading. If you like what I do then consider donating to me on ko-fi by clicking [Here](https://ko-fi.com/lazy_crow)

See you next Tuesday!

Also!

COMMISSIONS ARE OPEN!

I know I said I'd wait until this was finished but something happen and I need money for it you can click [HERE](https://lazy-crow-writingblog.tumblr.com/post/186642170639/emergency-writing-commission) to read the info, the, if you're interested, message me on tumblr.

If you don't have a tumblr and you are still interested then please let me know, I will work with you!


	4. Vacation: Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Peter's vacation and he plans to make himself more known.

Peter was the first to wake up, again. He looked over to the bed harboring his two legally responsible adults, both still sleep, both lightly snoring. Grabbing his phone off of the nightstand next to his hotel bed and saw that he had three new messages. One from Ned, one from M.J. and one from aunt May. May was just checking up on him, making sure he was alright and Tony hasn't gone overboard with the whole thing and if Stephen has been keeping him in check. M.J. was poking fun at him, she sent a picture she drew of him all star-y eyed when referring to Tony and him blushing when it was mentioned. Ned was just sending him memes.

He was on his phone for about 5 minutes before Ned texted him again asking if he was coming downstairs for breakfast today? He texted back saying he'd be down in a few. Slipping his sneakers on he went over to the side Stephen was sleeping on and gently shook him awake.

"Yes Peter?" He said in a groggy voice.

"I'm going downstairs to have breakfast with Ned and M.J."

Stephen eyes shot open and looked at Peter, almost hesitant to answer. He eventually nodded and allowed Peter to go. He got downstairs to the dinning area and immediately found his friends. This time they sat in the back in a corner table to, hopefully, avoid Flash's momster of a mother. They talked for a while before she found them and she stormed over, this time, with one of the teachers who was caring a clipboard with papers attached to it.

"See." She said stopping in front of them. "He's here. Why is he here?" She asked in a very angry tone.

The teacher, Mrs. Feltsworth, looked down at Peter confused. She looked down at the clipboard, flip through the pages then fixed her thick rim Harry Potter glasses on her face.

"He's not our list. I assume he's here for a different reason."

"I don't care what his reason to be here is I want him gone." She demanded.

Behind her was Flash and his father. Flash appears to be angry and Peter couldn't tell if it was because he was here or because his mother was causing a scene. Again. Her husband, on the other hand, was a little flush in the face and looking away. Like he was trying put a distance between him and his wife. Poor guy.

"Ma'am I can't do that if he's not with us." Mrs. Feltsworth explain.

"Then get me someone who can." She demanded yet again.

Someone clearing his throat behind them is what caught all of their attention. Upon looking past Flash's family Peter could see an upset Doctor Strange, however Stephen's expression didn't seem to bother Flash's mother all that much.

"Can we help you?" She asked with some venom in her voice.

"I'm here to collect my kids. Peter, are you okay?" He asked sending Peter a soft look.

The teen nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good."

"I'm sorry, may I asked who you are?" Mrs. Feltsworth said fixing her glass on her face once again.

"I'm sorry, my name is Dr. Stephen Strange. I'm a friend of Peter's aunt. I'm here with him on his vacation." He stated shaking the hand of Mrs. Feltsworth.

"I'm Peter's English teacher, Mrs. Feltsworth."

"Wait, what. You can't be serious, you think we're going to let you take him?" Mrs. Thompson piped up in her anger.

Strange raised one of his eyebrows. "It's not like you can stop me."

"Excuse Me?" Mrs. Thompson got close to Strange to the point where she would almost be in his face if it weren't for her husband stepping between them to stop her.

"Peter's 16. He's more then capable to of telling someone he needs help if he felt he was in danger."

"You could be threatening him."

"Why would you care? Yesterday you were so pissed that he was even here that when you grabbed him you left a bruise." Stephen pointed out.

She went pale. It was true and if it wasn't for Peter's sped up healing process it would still be there. Mrs. Thompson tried to say something else but all that happen was that she open and closed her mouth a few times before Stephen got bored of staring at her impression of fish.

"Come on Peter, Tony said he has something to do today before we continue you vacation." He said.

Peter said good bye to his friends and slipped his way past Flash and his family but his mother apparently wasn't finished with her antics. She grabbed Peter by the arm, just like yesterday, except her yelling was aimed at Stephen and not him. That didn't fly with the great Doctor.

"Wait just a minute, you two are not going anywh-"

"You get your hands off of him before I get security." Strange said with venom in his tone.

Peter is guessing that the fact that someone said something to her with the same tone she gave them. Her grips loosens and Peter was able walk up to Stephen and the two of them went back to their room. On their way back Stephen told Peter that he's isn't allowed to go to the dinning hall by himself anymore. " Not while she's there at-least." Peter nodded, understanding why, getting grabbed isn't exactly something he likes happening.

"Where are we going today anyway?" Peter asked stepping out of the elevator with Stephen and walking down the hall to their door.

"Tony said he was going to have a quick meeting with someone then after that we were going to walk around, see a movie, and order some room service."

"Cool."

When they got to the room Tony was already dressed and talking on the phone with someone. He kissed Stephen's cheek and ruffled Peter's hair before continuing to speak to whoever was on the phone.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." He said and then hung up the phone.

°°°°

They arrived at a big building and, upon entering, were greeted by a main with grey balding hair in a black suit and a lady in a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and black heels. Peter took in his surrounding, see it as some sort of indoor zoo thing for smaller animals.

"Mr. Stark! Thank you so much for coming, I'm so sorry for interrupting your vacation with your" The guy looked behind Tony to see Stephen standing there, looking back, and Peter looking at everything with childlike wonder. "family."

"No problem, so long as the problem is short and quick to fix we should be out of here in no time." He said with a smile.

"Thank you. In the mean time your son and husband can look around while they wait." He offered.

Peter looked at the guy, smile very brightly, turned one direction and took off, smushing his face against the glass holding small ferret like animals. Stephen gave a smile in Peter's direction and Tony snapped a quick picture before walking off with the guy and his secretary. Stephen walked up to Peter and gently pulled he back far enough so that his face wasn't pressed to the glass, who knows what's on it.

"What do you think they are?" Peter asked.

They look like they could be ferrets but they were red and black and their faces weren't as long as a ferrets was.

"According to the plaque their red panda's" Stephen said.

"Cool" Peter took out his phone and turned off his flash so he doesn't spook the small things.

Snapping a couple picture and taking a selfie with one that came up to the glass the two of them continued on there way. Peter was so star struck by the place that he didn't even notice his decathlon team walk in or the angry look Flash and his mother were giving them. Stephen noticed though and smirked back at them. Stephen and Peter walked around the building a for close to 2 hours, taking photos and selfies with other small and cute animals and even some of the not so nice ones before Tony reappeared before them with a happy smile on his face, along with dirt and some mysterious substance that Stephen will point out later, with the guy behind him. Peter was looking at the much larger, and more known, black and white pandas.

"Hey Pete, you two having fun?" Tony asked.

Peter hummed a happy response, not looking away from the big furry bears hanging in the trees.

"Good."

Stephen looked in front of him to see the spider teen's decathlon team walking up with their tour guide. The guy is showing the the tigers that a cage or 2 down from where they were standing. In the middle of the guy telling facts about the tigers one girl noticed Tony and pointed it out to the older lady with her, Tony guessed her mother but he didn't want to assume. It didn't take long before the all were staring at the billionaire and Tony didn't either notice or were trying to ignore it.

"Hey Pete, how would you like to play with the red panda's?" Tony asked.

That caught the teens attention, causing him to turn around so fast that he would've fell if Strange hadn't been there to catch him. "R-Really?" He asked.

"Yep. As a thank you for being so patient with us. I saw that you liked them in particular." The guy with the balding hair said.

Peter sputtered and struggled to make a coherent sentence, getting stuck between a "thank you" and a "yes I would" before Tony cut in.

"That means yes."

"Great, please follow me."

The three followed the guy to a door. A person with caramel skin and black hair pulled into a ponytail opened in and gave them each a small bucket filled with what was clearly bamboo, berries, fruit, what looked like dry dog food, grass, some sort of leaf things and some other stuff. Inside the red panda's were on the ground with a few up in the trees.

The person tapped Peter's shoulder to get his attention. "Shake the bucket, that usually get's their attention."

Peter did as suggested and almost all of them came running to the teen. He knelt down and began feeding them. In no time at all Peter was sitting on the ground with the small panda's walking and crawling all over the kid and he was just loving. Petting their soft fur and laughing when sniffed near or behind his neck and/or ear. Tony and Stephen were standing off to the side recording the cute behavior. Tony leans over and whispers to Stephen "How much convincing would it take for May to let him get one."

"No Tony."

"Why not? I know you'd let me have one."

"How do you know that?"

"I know how to convince you." A smirk formed on Tony's face as he gave Stephen the bedroom eyes which earned him an eye roll.

A few more minutes of laughing, petting, cuddling, and feeding the Panda's it was time for them to go before the tour of other teens got here. Tony thanked the guy and Peter did the same while trying to get one of the sneaky ones from hiding in the hood of his hoodie-shirt. One the little thing was out and safely on the ground the trio left. The rest of the day was uneventful. They walked around, saw some sights, took more pictures and selfies, saw a movie and headed back to the hotel. It was around 10:30 pm when they returned. Tony and Stephen sat down at a bench to rest their feet for a bit and while they were resting Peter spotted Ned and his dad heading into the dinning hall and began walking over to them. Ned saw Pete and said something to his dad before waiting for his best friend.

"Hey, Ned. What's up?" Peter asked.

"Nothing compared to you. You got to play with red panda's" Ned exclaim.

"You heard that?"

"No, it's on his Instagram."

"Huh?"

Ned went through his phone and pulled up the video Tony took of him and the panda's and showed him the picture they took while out. Some were selfies, some he took of him with a couple of him not noticing that. Peter didn't get much time to talk about it because Ned's dad called them. They said their good byes and Peter caught up with his two legally responsible adults up to their rooms. They ordered room service but Peter was out like a light before it showed up. Stephen woke him up because, despite that he wanted Peter to get his res, they've out all day, he needs something in his stomach. The teen ate a bit then fell back asleep dreaming of cute little red and black ferret like animals roaming all over.

****

Late, late, I know I forgot, please forgive! I'll draw a cute picture of Peter for you just don't yell at me.


	5. Vacation Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends an entire day at an amusement park with his dads

The morning started out like every morning has since they've been there. Peter woke up first, but instead of going to the dinning room alone this time both Doctor Strange and Mr. Stark accompanied him, only to make sure they don't have any incidents like the 2 days before.

"Take a shower and get ready, we're leaving after breakfast." Tony told him.

"Okay!" Peter called back from the bathroom.

After taking a shower Peter put on an Iron Man shirt and a pair of black shorts along with his pink sneakers. Coming out of the bathroom he caught Stephen slipping his sling ring into his jean pockets. He didn't say anything about it. The three of them went down to the dinning area and for some reason it was filled with more people then usual. Peter started scanning the room to find where his friends were sitting. While doing it that he accidentally locked eyes with Mrs. Thompson, which caused him to jump a little. He quickly looked away and kept serching before he heard his name called. Turning in the direction of the voice he saw the girl that left with T'challa the other day.

"Hey Shuri." Tony greeted her.

The 2 hug and T'challa comes up and the same thing happens.

"Ah, Peter. Good to see you again." T'challa greeted him.

"Hey T'challa." Peter greeted back.

Tony looled between the two of them. "You both know each other?" He asked.

"Yes. We met on an elevator. He's a nice boy."

"You didn't tell us about that"

"I didn't think it was that important."

"Since your here why don't you have breakfast with us? We can catch up and the children can play." T'challa said.

The child remark earned him a punch to the arm by Shuri to which he just chuckled at. Tony and Stephen agreed and T'challa and Shuri lead them to a table where another guy and 2 women sitting there. The 2 women were chatting and the guy was gorging himself on plate filled with food with another one next to him. The guy looked up and after swallowing the food in his mouth and greeted them.

"T'challa! Come and eat." He said.

They sat down and talked and joked and Shuri shared memes with Peter and the adults would stare at the 2 trying to figure out what was so funny. After a while the said their good byes to the group and left out of the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked.

"Some place you'll like." Tony said.

They took a left and went into an alleyway so Stephen could form a portal without anyone seeing them. Once the golden ring was fully open Peter could see an amusement park on the other side of it and the child-like wonder returned to his eyes again. He practically lept through the portal and bounced in place when he set foot on the concret. When Tony and Stephen came through it and the portal closed Peter had them by the arm and pulling them into the place.

"Whoa, whoa, slow your roll underoos. We gotta get out passes first." Tony informed him.

That caused Peter to stop in his tracks and let go of them.

"Oh. Ha ha, right. Which way would that be?" He asked bashfully.

Tony lead the way over to the ticket stand. When they got there Peter was greeted by his best friends, Ned and M.J.

"Pete! Hey dude, where were you this morning?" Ned asked after giving him a hug.

"Hey guys. I was having breakfast with some other peao people." As Peter finished saying that Strange walked behind him a small smile on his face.

"Oh, hi!" Ned greeted him.

"This is Dr. Strange."

Ned and M.J. said their heys and then Tony came up with three plastic like paper braclets, one of which is on his wrist already. Peter heard what could only be describe as a Ned gasp.

"Okay, got the bands, give me your arms." Tony told them.

Tony put the bracelet on them and said hello to Ned and M.J., and from the look on Ned's face he was internally freaking out, and made their way over to the get to get in. When passing by Peter saw Flash and his parents, him and them made eye contact. Flash and his mom seemed to glare at him, then squint, and the Mrs. Thompson eyes widen, probably because of Tony, all within the span of 30 seconds. Mr. Thompson smiled and wave and Peter smiled and waved back. As they entered the park it was filled with people and Peter could clearly see all the rides and he knew which one he wanted to get on first. Grabbing Tony and Stephens arm, again, he pulled them in the directions of the tea cup.

°°°°

Several rides after the Tea Cups Peter was getting on one thoes rides that like to spin you while swing you much higher then Tony or Stephen would like for Peter. But there wasn't much they could do, at least without seeming like helicopters dads, when he found his decathalon team going on, which ment Ned was going on as well. While Peter waited in line Tony let Stephen know he was off to the bathroom.

"Kay, I'll be by the exit of the ride."

Stephen went to stand by the exit for the ride and saw that the 3 other parents were there too. That included Mr. And Mrs. Thompson. Mr. Thompson smiled and nodded in his direction and Stephen returned it. Mrs. Thompson glared at him and he ignored it just and just sood by the gate of the exit. It took about 2 minutes before the ride is suppose to start Mrs. Thompson gave up on her glaring fest and stomped off to somewhere. After she was out of ear shot and out of sight Mr. Thompson turned in Strange's direction.

"I'm really sorry for Karen's behavior." He said in a very apologetic tone. He seemed genuine about it.

"Do you have to apologise for her behavior often?" He asked.

"Um... Well, yeah. I promise she isn't usually like this."

"Is she like this when she doesn't get her way?"

Mr. Thompson hesitated for a bit. "Uh, yeah."

"Her attitude seems to be rubbing off on your son."

"What?"

"He's been bullying Peter for a while now. You didn't know?"

"No." Mr. Thompson looked down for a few seconds and then his face scrunched up a little. He looked up again his face back to a calm, happy expression. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mikel."

"Stephen."

They shook hands as Karen came back up, somehow looking more pissed then before she left. She came up and smaked Stephen's hand away from Mikel's and it stung like a bitch, it took every bit of Stephen's self control not to drop her down a portal right this second.

"Don't shake his hand." She told Stephen then turned to her husband. "I told you we don't like him."

" _I_ don't have a problem with him. _You_ don't like him because he yelled at you for touching his son."

She seemed shocked that he actually talked to her that way. Stephen wanted to corrected the thing about Peter being his kid, it'd be nice but that wasn't the case, when said teen jumped on his back like a toddler.

"What's up doc?" Peter joked.

Stephen walked off with the teenager on his back and found Tony maneuvering through the crowed and Tony insisting some guy was trying to pitch him an idea in the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure. Totally not because your the size of a middle schooler and got lost." Stephen teased.

Tony pouted and crosses his arms. He'll be fine.

°°°°

The rest of their time at the amusement park was filled with fun and junk food and Peter hopping off of Stephen's back only to get on Tony's and Stephen loosing sight of them. As Stephen was getting his sling ring out of his pocket Tony felt a tap on his arm followed by a voice.

"Excuse me, don't you think he's a bit to old for piggy back rides?" she asked.

Tony didn't bother turning around and instead rolled his eyes before answering.

"No, I don't think he is. He's had a long and fun day."

"But he's a teenager. He can walk."

"That's none of your business now is it?"

Tony still didn't turn around and only started to follow Stephen. He herd whoever scoff before they, what he hopes at least, walked away. When the arrived to their hotel room Tony woke Peter up and told him it was time for him to lay in his bed. The spider-teen got off of Tony's back, changed his closed and crashed into his bed. Tony and Stephen started doing the same but Stephen made the cover appear above the kid before laying down himself next to his boyfriend.

"So, what's tomorrow's agenda?" He asked and Tony wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I think it's time to show my face to the kids. Let Mrs. Thompson see what kind of kid she's dealing with."

"Will I'll be able to use my magic this time?"

"You can let the cloak visit for all I care."

The two adults fell asleep with the biggest grins on their faces. The next 3 days are going to be eventful.

****

Done! Check out [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lazy-crow-writingblog)


End file.
